


Ordinary World

by Inrainbowz



Series: Between The Two Of Us - The Brooklyn Loft Chronicles [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Present Tense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the lazy, haha you thought, lazy day, self conscious abt tags now that i wrangle, there is litterally nothing else in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz
Summary: For once, neither of them has anything to do, and they intend to enjoy their day off, by doing nothing at all.





	Ordinary World

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been sitting on this OS for ages. Litteral ages, it's been missing a paragraph for more than a year. I decided to dust it and wrap it up to celebrate the show picking up, even if I haven't watched it yet. I also didn't want to close this serie without a last OS, so here we are. I won't be adding any more to this I think, so I'll mark it as complete.
> 
> You don't need to have read the rest, there are all losely connected domestic fluff OS.
> 
> I know I haven't been around much lately. For those reading my WIP You've Got a Lot of Heart, I promise I'll come back to it soon and I'm sorry for the delay. Title from Green Day's Ordinary World. Enjoy!

Alec wakes up slowly.

He opens his eyes, blinks a few times, sighs deeply. He never puts an alarm on. Years of conditioning mean he has a very efficient internal clock, useful to avoid waking Magnus up when he has to leave at odd hours. Today, however, he doesn't need to get up at all. It's the third or fourth times he has woken up this morning, but neither he nor Magnus can bring themselves to move, other than to get closer and wrap themselves around each other. The last time he opened his eyes, they had rearranged themselves so that Magnus's back was pressed against his chest. Alec had his arms secured around Magnus bare form, and his contented sighs had driven him back to sleep. His quiet laugh too, when Magnus had felt Alec's erection against him, but they were too sleepy to do anything about it.

Magnus is on his stomach now, arms gathered underneath him, facing Alec, shoulders and back to the display before the expanse of his skin is cut by the dark red sheets. His hair is fluffy and all over the place, his face bare, relaxed. There was a time when the Shadowhunter was embarrassed to stare at him like that while he was sleeping, but he is way past all that. Besides, it isn’t that often that he gets the chance. Magnus doesn’t sleep much, they usually go to bed or wake up together but not both, or none at all. Magnus will get up in the middle of the night to work on something or indulge in an idea that suddenly struck his mind. It always wakes Alec too – he has a soldier sleep, very light, disturbed by the slightest movement or noise – but he always pretends like he’s still sleeping. He doesn’t want Magnus to feel guilty, or to feel like he has to give an explanation, to justify his night errands. And, well, Alec has to admit, sometimes he sleeps better alone, something he feels maybe Magnus knows.

Alec has his fair share of deserting the bed at random times too. Between early calls, night attacks and away missions, the nights where they actually make it together are few and far between.

So yeah, he feels like indulging. Unless there is a serious emergency, something the Institute can’t deal with without him, he won't be bothered today. He has great hope that they can actually get the day to themselves.

The window of the bedroom is draped in heavy curtains in red and orange shades. When hit by the morning sun, it basks the room in a colorful but subdued light, enough to see but not to disturb sleep. No noises filter from the street, not the faintest rumor of traffic or city life. It’s no doubt Magnus's doing, even if he insists they just live in a perfectly quiet part of town. In moments like this, with the curtains and the door tightly shut, it’s easy to imagine that the world is confined to this single room. There is nothing outside, nothing else. The universe is right here around the bed, between Magnus and him.

Magnus, who starts to shift and turn, waking up too. Alec watches with no small amount of fascination, something as mundane and irrelevant as the warlock going from sleep to awareness, his eyes blinking in the dim light as he takes in his surroundings. Alec wants to kiss him, but he waits until he's fully awake. Magnus will demand a kiss by himself anyway. He always does.

There it is. His eyes zero on Alec – cat’s eyes, he can't be bothered to glamour them this early after waking up, and he doesn’t bother that much with Alec now anyway. Doesn’t feel the need to hide. He smiles then, like he just remembered that Alec was indeed there and what a nice thing it was, stupidly pleased by the sight. He sighs in contentment and Alec smiles, still waiting patiently. Then, after a show of stretching his long limbs and rubbing his face, Magnus scoots closer to him.

They kiss. Such a little thing, languid and light, yet the universe narrows even more, to just a single point, where their lips meet, where they touch. They close their eyes and what else is there then, what more to life than this. Nothing, Alec is sure. Nothing more, and nothing less. Just enough.

They break apart and Magnus sighs again, a soft, happy sigh, before arranging himself against the planes of Alec's body. He slots his head into his neck and his legs between his, wrapped his arms around Alec’s chest. Alec manages to get an arm out to curl around Magnus's shoulder and take the hand abandoned on his chest in his.

"Anything planned for today?" Alec whispers in his hair, afraid talking too loud will somehow remind the rest of the world of their presence. He’s content with being ignored for a while.

"Yeah. Lazing around in bed. And eat something. Later. Also in bed maybe."

Alec laughs lightly and feels more than hears Magnus do the same, vibrating against his chest. He's warm and alive, secured in his arms. He could stay forever like this.

Eventually though, hunger calls him out of bed and into the kitchen. Magnus would argue that he is unable to stay still anyway, which would be rich, coming from him. It’s true neither of them is very good at doing nothing.

He puts some boxers on and a wide t-shirt of uncertain provenance – it actually looks like one of Jace's, which is telling a lot on how he’d gotten better at hanging around at the loft lately. Magnus groans, deploring his inability to convert Alec to a naked way of life. Alec only laughs.

He starts to brew some coffee and burns a couple of toasts. Since they have all the time in the world, they can also indulge in more than a cereal bowl, which is their standard breakfast, to Izzy’s endless amusement. She cracked up the first time she caught a glimpse of their collection of children cereal boxes in the cupboard, before making a comment about sharing with actual children that prompted an awkward silence, prompting in the following days the start of a real conversation on the subject. They hadn’t decided anything yet, but the possibility was out there, for when they were ready.

Magnus joins him quickly, as Alec knew he would. Staying in bed is immediately less appealing when he’s alone, he says. He only has some boxers on and protests when he wraps his hand around Alec’s chest and rests his chin on his shoulder, distracting him efficiently from his eggs and bacon.

“Why did you put a shirt on?” he asks, making quick work of bypassing the guilty shirt to reach the skin. Alec can’t resist leaning back a little, his already sleepy body relaxing even more, if that’s possible. He will melt in a puddle very soon at this rate.

“Stop complaining so early in the morning,” he scolds, failing not to laugh in the process.

“It’s almost noon.”

“We just woke up, it’s early.”

Magnus hums, obviously still half asleep. They settle in front of their plates at the kitchen counter and eat in silence. It started raining – the heavy, constant sound echoes in the empty spaces of the loft, fill the air between them. Sometimes Magnus raises his head to meet his gaze and they just smile at each other before going back to their food. Their legs are tangled knees to ankle under the counter. Magnus leans in for a kiss when they’re done and they spent a ridiculous amount of time making out lightly above their breakfast.

“Let’s not go out today,” Magnus says against his lips. Alec makes a vague sound of approval. Nothing short of an alien attack could make him leave the loft right now. The dishes are abandoned in the sink to be dealt with later. Magnus disappears into the bedroom to come back snuggled in sweatpants and one of Alec's most overused sweater. He throws him some too – it’s not that the loft is cold so much as just wanting to get comfortable. The loft is Magnus’s sanctuary – it goes by his rules, he has control over everything in there, including temperature, light, noise. Alec once asked him if it wasn’t draining for him to use his magic this way, but he responded something complicated about the place being charged with his excesses of magic and on the contrary, keeping him strong and balanced. Naturally, Alec had asked, concerned, if he wasn’t disturbing that with his presence then.

Magnus had only laugh. “You give me strength too.”

It was a testimony to how far they’d come that Alec had believed him without questions.

There is a long plushy couch in the living room that survived several of Magnus’s need for change. Alec sort of considers it to be his own addition to the process, because he was the one to ask for Magnus to keep it, only its color changing with the rest of the decoration. The current setting of the loft has a nice television against one of the walls, in front of the couch. The spot closest to the window as Alec's shape and form – it’s ridiculous how much times he spends on this couch. He reads a lot, sure – Magnus has an insane collection of books of every genre, age and provenance – but he also indulges in something Magnus probably regrets introducing to him.

He really likes watching television.

He never took the full measure of his ignorance of the mundane world before he started zapping through hundreds of channel on lazy days like this one. Between cop shows, old sci-fi movies, nature and history documentaries, reality shows, foreign cartoons, sports… There’s a never-ending supply of culture and entertainment that doesn’t require any effort from him and that he never had access to as a child. The Institute kept on with technology, but it was purely utilitarian – of course their parents never allowed their children to watch TV for fun, it didn’t even cross their minds, they probably didn’t know it could serve that purpose. Alec can honestly claim having read nine-tenths of the Institute library’s books, the last tenth being books in languages he didn’t know. Growing up in the Institute, even the history of treaties between faeries and Shadowhunters could be considered fun.

Now though, he can watch the dumbest or the funniest or the most interesting things with virtually no limitations. His favorites are probably geography and travel programs. The world is so big and diverse, there is so much more to it than he ever thought or cared to know. Shadowhunters are so self-centered, but in the end, they aren’t such a big part of this world. It’s humbling, even if it stings a little too, to discover that you aren’t as central and essential as you thought.

It’s maybe a relief too. Not to feel like the fate of the entire world is resting on their shoulders like they’ve been taught.

“Are you lost in your feelings for the TV again?” asks Magnus from his end of the couch, snapping Alec out of his thoughts. He’s lying down, back against the armrest with a book in his hand, an expectant eyebrow raised.

Alec chuckles and sits down on his spot. Magnus immediately rests his feet on his lap with a happy sigh while Alec grabs the remote. It’s their usual position, when Magnus isn’t watching with him. Then they usually cuddle and start making out after half an hour, missing whatever is happening on screen, unless it’s the premiere of Project Runways or those weird French movies both of them are inexplicably fond of.

Alec zaps on National Geography, hoping to catch something about a foreign city or a distant natural wonder. He isn’t disappointed, stumbling in the middle of a culinary thing exploring different cooking around the world.

He rests his hand on Magnus’s ankles, tracing light patterns on the skin as he gets lost in the bright colors and the excited voices of the two journalists. It’s still raining heavily between two short rays of sunshine, but it’s easy to believe the outside world doesn’t really exist. The loft is warm, peaceful and still, keeping them lethargic as they laze around on the couch.

Alec doesn’t know the time. He doesn’t plan on moving anytime soon. The world is still, the time has stopped. There is no need to move, no need to do anything. Beautiful sceneries and animated streets pass on the screen, in between varieties of foods and drinks Alec have never seen before. Once in a while there is the sound of a page being turn.

He thinks he falls asleep at some point. He’s woken up by Magnus getting comfortable against him, head on his shoulder. Magnus slips a hand under his shirt to rest on his stomach and Alec maneuvers to wrap an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. After some shuffling around, they sigh in unison, finally settled. Magnus switches off the TV with a flick of his wrist.

“You good?”

“Hm.”

Magnus raises his head to kiss his jaw, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, until Alec’s gives in and turns so that their lips can meet. Just when the kiss turns more heated, Magnus’s hand under Alec’s shirt starts wandering, higher, then on his side and…

Alec jolts.

“No you won’t,” he warns, attempting to look threatening. Magnus’s finger lightly graze his side again, making him shiver and hold back a laugh.

“Don’t.”

Magnus smiles, full of mischief.

“Don’t, don’t, don’t!”

Ignoring the plea, he goes on to tickle Alec’s side properly. The younger man lets out a loud laugh before closing his mouth, trying to stay still.

“Okay, if that’s what you want!”

If the cereal boxes made Izzy laugh, the tickle fight would surely end her. Alec doesn’t find it so odd that they can be such children when they let themselves go, seeing how serious and responsible they have to be in almost every other aspects of their life. Since he’s the stronger one – although Magnus could have the upper hands if he wanted to – he has the warlock trapped under him on the couch and tickles his sides mercilessly, Magnus’s hysterical laugh bouncing off the walls of the loft.

“Do you surrender?”

“Never!”

Magnus grabs a pillow to attack Alec and use the distraction to flip them off, Alec going with it because this is not a real fight, after all. Magnus hits him once with the pillow for good measure before abandoning it to use another technic – he's straddling Alec's hips and is laughing too hard to breathe but he still lowers down to kiss him soundly. 

The couch is too narrow and they’re out of breath, giggling like idiots, but Magnus knows what he wants. His hands travel the lengths Alec’s body and it’s amazing how much intent he can put in that simple touch, how different it is when he means to arouse rather than to amuse.

After a few seconds Alec sits back up and stands, securing his arms under Magnus's tights that the man instinctively wraps around his waist. He hides a happy smile in Alec’s neck – Magnus just loves to be carried around. Alec walks with his charge towards the bedroom, specifically, the bed.

They don't emerge in a while. They have the time to take it slow and languid and do it again, fast and rough, to take a short nap and do it one more time just because. Magnus says they have to make up for lost time. It's true that they don't have much free time together, be it for sex or anything else, and that they should savor it while it lasts. They spend a very long moment in the shower too.

Alec's phone vibrates once in the entire day. A text message from Izzy that reads something like “enjoy your day off” with approximately a third of the emoji library of her phone at the end. They order in for dinner, sat down on the floor at the coffee table to eat Chinese food right from the box, feeding each other bits, making a mess of everything. Alec likes to clean when he has the time, to take care of the space they live in, but on a day like this, he's more than happy to let Magnus works his magic on the kitchen and the bedroom – a change of sheets is in order after the afternoon they had. They found themselves back on the couch as the sun sets on the city, on a day where nothing happened at all, one of the best kinds.

“Do I turn the TV on?”

“No. Read to me?”

Magnus nods and starts reading aloud, his book levitating in front of his face so that he can card both his hands in Alec’s hair, whose head is pillowed on the warlock’s laps. He sometimes wonders if there is a bit of his magic in Magnus's voice, because it always infuses him with peace and warmth, settles him and his wandering thoughts.

He falls asleep to it.

Magnus shakes him a moment later. The sky is dark, the loft dimly lit.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Alec follows blearily, tired like only days spent doing nothing can make him tired, slow and soft as if he had never really awakened since the morning. He lets Magnus tuck him into bed, whines until the warlock joins him with a fond laugh.

The day ends just as it started, with them tangled together, with peace and quiet.

Alec takes the time to rejoice in that feeling, to commit all of it to memory, to be grateful for what he found, what they built, the both of them. He clings to it as long as possible, but eventually, sleeps claims him, more easily than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this cause I wanted to try present tense for once (as always english is not my first language and this is unbetaed). That's all for the Super Fluff Serie, but I'm not done with this pairing I swear. Don't forget to let me know what you think! I post updates on my fics [here](http://inrainprose.tumblr.com) and my regular tumblr is [here](http://inrainbowz.tumblr.com). Thank you!


End file.
